Survival of the Fittest
by yolo1200
Summary: Fili and Kili are on the quest to save Erebor with their uncle, King Thorin. Kili wanders off and gets gravely injured, and Fili feels responsible. The quest must continue, with or without Kili. Will he survive? And if he does, will he heal quickly enough to continue the quest? Rated T to be safe. NOT KILIEL. Just a bit in the beginning.
1. Prologue-AN:

A/N: HI! I kept getting this idea while doing silly little things, this and that. But I will finish my other stories, soon!

TED: The Elven Dwarf will be finished, I even have all the ideas I'll need! I just need time to write it down.

TEDOS: The One-Shots will be finished also, just give me time.

The Brothers Series: Hm, didn't get much feedback on that one. But I will finish the sequel, I promise! Why don't you lovely people check it out!

Group Seven: Meet the Club: That was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I plan on finishing it!

P.S. I will not be putting authors notes at the beginning, and if you have any questions at all, here are two options: PM me here, or send me a message on tumblr. I promise I'll answer!

Okay! I thought I'd do a prologue to start! So please enjoy!

P.P.S. It's going to be really short, srry!

Prologue - Life

-KILI-

When I was younger, Fili would always take me outside at night to look at the stars. I was so fascinated by them, and I thought they would go on forever and ever. I was shocked to learn that each star had a lifetime, and would one day die.

I didn't understand back then, and I barely do now. It took me a long time to treasure life, it actually took death. Of course, if I actually died, I wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't hear my story, not from me, anyway. It would probably be told by Fili.

Do you treasure life? Or is it just another obstacle in your way? I already know my answer.

It all started not a decade ago...

A/N: I'm waaaay off schedule, so I hope this'll hold you for a couple of hours until I get chapter 1 up!

Next Time...

"Fili!" The strawberry blonde dwarf turned to his uncle.

"Yes?"

"Your brother. I told you to keep an eye on him. Where is he?"

Fili's face drained of color. "I...I don't know."

Kili struggled to breathe as the orc tightened it's grip around his neck. He wanted to scream, but didn't, out of fear that it would cost him greatly.

"Kili! Where are you!" Fili's voice echoed through the forest. An orc with a barbed spear creeped towards Kili, raising the weapon above his head.

Completely losing it, Kili began to scream for help. Fury flashed in the orcs eyes.

He brought the spear down hard.


	2. Chapter 1

It was an unusually nice day. Fili couldn't help but smile. In fact, none of the dwarves could. Even grouchy Dwalin and cold Uncle Thorin had the smallest hint of a smile on their faces.

"Fili!" The strawberry blonde dwarf turned to his uncle.

"Yes?"

"Your brother. I told you to keep an eye on him. Where is he?" Thorin asked his oldest nephew.

Fili's face drained of color. He always kept an eye on Kili, not because he was told to, it was just instinct. And usually, he caught him just in time to stop him from doing something reckless. Today had been so nice he hadn't even paid attention to his little brother.

"I...I don't know," he admitted, his eyes scanning the group for the black haired dwarf. There was no sign of him.

"Please go find him before he gets himself killed. We'll wait here." Fili nodded, and rushed off to find Kili.

-SOTF-

Kili walked steadily through the forest, taking in it's beauty. The forest was always his favorite place to be.

The sound of a twig snapping caused his head to turn. Drawing an arrow, he slowly moved towards the sound. Hopefully it was a rabbit, the company had been short on meat lately. He crept closer to the noise.

Suddenly he was yanked through the bushes and blindfolded so quickly he didn't get to see his captor. But by the low grumbling of the voices, he assumed they were orcs.

"Lookie at this. Nice and juicy, can we eat it?"

"Let me see it." Heavy footsteps pounded towards him. The orc grabbed him by the hair and pinned him against a tree.

"Looks good enough. Have it your way."

"Who gets it?" Another orc called.

"I say whoever found it gets it." This was followed by a few groans and grumbles, but a low growl silenced them.

"Let me get rid of your blindfold. I want you to watch as I murder you." The cloth was yanked from his face. Kili found himself staring into the eyes of a cruel, murderous looking orc. He swallowed hard, looking for an escape.

"There's no way out for you, little dwarf. Bring me my spear!" The orc shouted, turning away, giving Kili just enough time to make a break for it. He hadn't made it far before the orc caught him around the throat, pinning him back against the tree.

"Kili! Where are you!" Fili's voice echoed through the forest. Fili. He must've been looking for him. Of course he was. Kili's eyes widened, but the orc glared at him, squeezing harder.

Kili struggled to breathe as the orc's grip around his neck tightened. He wanted to scream, but didn't, out of fear that it would cost him greatly. The orc, now armed with a barbed spear, creeped towards Kili, raising the weapon above his head.

Completely losing it, Kili began to scream for help. Fury flashed in the orcs eyes.

He brought the spear down hard.

-SOTF-

Arwen rode slowly through the forest on her loyal stallion, Giriathfilon. She was on her way to Mirkwood, home of a very dear friend of hers.

The day had appeared lovely, but Arwen knew better. She always stayed alert, especially today. Something seemed wrong.

Suddenly she whipped her head to the right. There was something over there, something cruel. She rode quickly, but quietly through the forest, before coming to a sudden halt. She knew what she heard.

Orcs.

-SOTF-

Kili curled in on himself as best he could, whimpering as a stabbing pain shot through him. He waited for the spear to be yanked out, to be stabbed with something else, or eaten alive. But nothing happened.

He cracked an eye open and was shocked to see the orcs laying dead on the ground.

Had Fili killed them? No, Fili couldn't shoot to save his life. Thorin disapproved of archery, calling it "Elvish." So who could've...

He was dizzy and nauseated, and so, so, sleepy... everything was blurry...he could've sworn he saw an angel...but that was silly, unless he was dead. But he was in too much pain to be dead.

It was too much to try to comprehend, not while he was so tired.

Maybe when he woke up...

A/N: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!

Next time...

"A dwarf? Arwen, what is the meaning of this?" The golden haired dwarf stared at his raven haired friend, shocked.

"Please, you have to help me! I can't just let him die!" Awren begged desperately.

"What is going on?" Legolas and Arwen turned to see an elf with fiery red hair walking towards them.

"Tauriel," Arwen gasped.

Fili found Kili's bow and quiver on the ground near a clump of bushes. Making his way through the bushes, he gasped.

Orcs lay dead on the other side, arrows pierced clean through their chests. Kili was nowhere in sight.

Pulling an arrow out of an orc, he realized that they couldn't possibly be Kili's. They were Elvish.

Elves had taken his brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Arwen rode as fast as lightening through the forest, trying her best not to jostle the dwarf as to not hurt him more.

Arwen wasn't a healer. She knew enough to be able to take the spear out without bringing further harm to him, but she couldn't heal him, and she didn't have much time to bring him to someone who was a healer. Someone she knew very well.

She wondered what his name was. If she knew his name, it might make him feel comforted.

"Av 'osto, mellon nin. You'll be alright. My friend is a skilled healer, hopefully he will help you."

-SOTF-

Arwen was let inside without question.

"I must see Prince Legolas," she demanded. A guard hurried to go get him.

He arrived shortly afterwards. His face brightened at the sight of his good friend.

"Gwaleth," he said giving his friend a hug. Arwen pushed him away. Shocked, Legolas frowned.

"Prestad, Gwaleth?" he asked.

"Goheno nin, Gwador. I need your help." Arwen carefully dismounted her horse, gently pulling the dwarf off as well.

"A dwarf? Arwen, what is the meaning of this?" The golden haired dwarf stared at his raven haired friend, shocked.

"A group of orcs attacked and I found him. Boe de nastad."

"And he is not the only one. You are wounded." Legolas gently grabbed her arm, gesturing to the cut.

"I am fine. It's barely a scratch. He was pierced with a spear! Please, you have to help me! I can't just let him die!"

"What is going on?" Legolas and Arwen turned to see an elf with fiery red hair walking towards them.

"Tauriel," Arwen gasped.

"Arwen?" Tauriel stared in shock at the elf. Composing herself, she glared.

"Why is a dwarf with you?" she snapped.

"I need Legolas to heal him. I found him near the edge of Mirkwood."

"King Thranduil will not approve." Tauriel raised an eyebrow at Arwen. Tauriel didn't like half elves. Though Her father was a half elf and her mother an elf, she was still considered a half elf.

"Father doesn't have to know," Legolas said.

"So you'll help me?" Arwen asked hopefully.

"Of course, mellon. Tolo ar nin." Arwen followed him through the castle, Tauriel close behind.

The trio, well, quartet got many stares passing through the hallways. After reaching the East Wing, the healing wing, Legolas had the healers prepare a room for the dwarf.

"Tauriel, escort Lady Arwen to my father. And say nothing of the dwarf." Tauriel nodded stiffly and left, followed by Arwen.

"Your Majesty, Lady Arwen has arrived." Thranduil nodded, waving Tauriel away.

"Gi suilon, Iellig," he said.

"Gi suilon, Adar," Arwen replied. Thranduil had a great respect for Lord Elrond, Arwen's father, and referred to her as "daughter", as she was good friends with Legolas.

"How is your father? Is he well?"

"Yes, Adar. Very well."

"And you?"

"I am well, hannonn le. A group of orcs neared Mirkwood. I killed them all."

"Hannon le, Iellig. But you were wounded."

Arwen, remembering the cut, glanced down.

"It's fine, just a small cut."

"Even so, go to the healing wing, someone will tend to you," he said, nodding in the direction of a nearby elf. The elf bowed and escorted Arwen to the healing wing.

"Um, excuse me, but may I go look for Legolas? I really don't need a healer."

"Goheno nin, Hiril Vuin. My orders are to make sure you are tended to before you wander off."

"Very well, then," Arwen sighed, allowing herself to be escorted to a room.

-SOTF-

Fili knew he heard his little brother's screaming. It still pierced through him like a thousand daggers.

The worst part was that he stopped. Which could mean any number of things. Including-

Fili shook his head. Death wasn't an option. For two reasons: one, because Kili wouldn't die without knowing Fili would soon follow. And two, because Fili would've known. He would've felt something, anything. But he hadn't, so Kili was alive.

Fili gripped the necklace given to him by his father when he was six. It was a diamond shaped sapphire, the size of a large grape, with a golden chain. Kili had a matching one, same size, except topaz with a silver chain. It was their tokens of brotherhood, as they called them. He wondered if Kili still had his.

He moved faster, trying to find the path Kili took. Both brothers were skilled trackers, though Fili was a bit better than Kili. When he found the path, he followed it to a clearing, where the tracks just...stopped.

Frustrated, he started to turn back when something caught his eye.

Kili's bow and quiver were on the ground near a clump of bushes. Making his way through the bushes, he gasped.

Orcs lay dead on the other side, arrows pierced clean through their chests. Kili was nowhere in sight.

Pulling an arrow out of an orc, he realized that they couldn't possibly be Kili's. They were Elvish.

Elves had taken his brother away. He had to get him back.

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOO! Srry about the fact that it was mostly Arwen. You'll be seeing a lot of her.

ELVISH PHRASE TIME!

Av 'osto, mellon nin - Don't be afraid, my friend

Gwaleth - Sister

Prestad, Gwaleth? - Is there trouble, sister?

Goheno nin, Gwador - I'm sorry, brother

Boe de nestad - He needs healing

Tolo ar nin - Come with me

Gi suilon, Iellig - I greet you, daughter

Gi suilon, Adar - I greet you, father

Hannon le - Thank you

Hannon le, Iellig - Thank you, daughter

Goheno nin, Hiril Vuin - I'm sorry, My Lady

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Please review! Makes ma day!

jaymzNshed: Hehe, I bet... :3

TeddybearLovingInsomniac: Hey, great to see you again!

Next time...

Kili slowly opened his eyes. An elf with long red hair peered over him.

Was she the angel? He could've sworn that the angel's hair was black...but seeing as he had been wrong about the angel being an angel, he could've been wrong about this, too.

Arwen woke late that morning, rushing straight to the healing wing. The young dwarf was awake...and chatting away with Tauriel.

Arwen didn't know why a pang ran through her chest at that...she didn't even truly know the dwarf, and she was already overprotective of him.

Fili ran through the forest, following the hoof tracks that hopefully led to wherever Kili was. He was going to find him.


	4. Chapter 3

Three things.

That was all he could remember. Three things. A face, an attack, and a feeling.

The face: it was so familiar, yet so blurry. He could make out blonde hair...blue eyes? Or maybe gray. That was all.

The attack: He couldn't remember...all he remembered was pain. It hurt.

The feeling: well, pain of course, but terror. Complete and utter terror.

He was confused. He didn't know what he was afraid of. He didn't know why it hurt. He didn't know why that face was the only one he could remember. He surely met many more people than that in his life.

A strange warmth covered his face. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. Taking in his surroundings, his eyes fell on a red haired elf. She smiled uncertainly at him, and something came back to him.

He remembered seeing someone, an angel, standing there. The angel took him and carried him off. He remembered the angel talking to him, comforting him.

Was she the angel? He could've sworn that the angel's hair was black...but seeing as he had been wrong about the angel being an angel, he could've been wrong about this, too.

"Hello," the elf said softly. "I'm Tauriel. What's your name?"

That was a good question. What was his name? He thought hard, narrowing it down to two names.

Fili and Kili.

The name Kili seemed more familiar, for some reason. So he stuck with that.

"Ki-Kili," he stammered. "Are you going to kill me?"

Tauriel frowned. "I didn't plan on it. Do you want me to?"

Kili shook his head quickly, scooting away from the elf fearfully.

"Hey, calm down. You have nothing to fear here. We're going to help you."

After a bit of coaxing, Kili calmed down enough to talk to the elf maiden, but one thing still bothered him. This elf had a very different voice than the one that saved him. The elf that saved him had a softer, higher voice. This elf, Tauriel, had a lower, harder voice. He was certain that this elf didn't save him.

If she didn't, then who did?

-SOTF-

Arwen woke late that morning. She was exhausted from everything that happened the day before. She walked up to the vanity and opened a small box she had set there the night before. Opening it, she pulled out the necklace she had taken from the dwarf. She hadn't wanted the healers to dispose of it.

Clasping it around her neck, she rushed straight to the healing wing.

The young dwarf was awake...and chatting away with Tauriel.

Relieved, she almost ran in, but froze. He was smiling. And laughing.

Arwen didn't know why a pang ran through her chest at that...she didn't even truly know the dwarf, and she was already overprotective of him.

Tauriel must have noticed her, so she turned around.

"Oh, Arwen. I see you're awake, finally. I must go, I'll be back later. Goodbye." She rose and left.

Arwen stepped into the room.

"Hello. My name is Arwen," she said.

The dwarf seemed to recognize her.

"You..." he mumbled, "You're...you're my angel..."

"What?" Arwen was taken aback.

"You're the one who saved me..."

Arwen was shocked. She had no idea he had actually been awake. She thought he'd been asleep the whole time.

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

"You were attacked."

"By what?"

"I..." Arwen hesitated, not sure she should tell him.

"I'll tell you later, after you've healed some. You shouldn't be under too much stress."

"Okay," The dwarf sighed.

"What's your name?"

"It's Kili...I think."

"You think?"

"I'm not sure...I only remember two names. Fili and Kili. Kili just sounds right."

"Kili looks right, too. The name fits you."

Kili nodded and closed his eyes.

"Tired?"

"No. But I want to sleep, it helps."

"The pain? We can get you a sleeping draught if you like."

"I'd rather not. I also want to think. Try to remember."

"Alright." Arwen rose. "If you need anything, just ask. I must go."

She got no reply. He wasn't asleep, but he obviously didn't want to talk anymore.

Sighing, she stepped out of the room.

"Oh, Kili," she whispered, "I hope you heal quickly."

-SOTF-

Fili ran through the forest, following the hoof tracks that hopefully led to wherever Kili was. He was going to find him.

Fili had always been a better tracker than Kili. He knew where the tracks led: Mirkwood, in the woodland realm, ruled by his Uncle's second worst enemy: Thranduil.

He could only pray that Kili had not been taken there. If he had...he could be being tortured at this very moment. Fili had to do something.

"Fili!" He whipped around. Thorin, Dwalin, and Gloin stood there.

"Oh, thank Mahal," Thorin breathed. "Where's your brother?"

"They...they kidnapped him, Uncle."

"Who, Fili?"

"The woodland elves...I followed the tracks here. They lead towards Mirkwood."

"No," Thorin whispered, eyes wide with shock.

"Uncle, it's been hours. He could be dead. I...I think he was attacked by orcs, as well. I found his bow and quiver...and orcs, all dead. An elf killed them, and took Kili." Fili shuddered at the thought of what could be happening to his baby brother at that moment.

"We have to get into Mirkwood. As much as I hate it, I won't leave my nephew in the hands of those trolls."

"How, Uncle? We have no way to get in, and I doubt they'll just open their doors to us."

"Gandalf will know what to do."

"Uncle, we don't have time! We need to get him now!"

"Impatience won't save your brother, Fili. We can't just barge inside or we may never get him."

"But..."

"Come on." Thorin grabbed his oldest nephew's arm and pulled him along after him as he started back to the camp.

'Please, brother,' Fili thought anxiously, 'Please hold on, just a little longer. We're gonna save you.'

A/N: DA FEELS, MAN, DA FEELS!

jaymzNshed: Lol, yep!

Guest: Don't plan on stopping any time soon! ;D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Survival of the Fittest! Review, pretty please!

Next Time...

"Mithrandir!" Legolas exclaimed at the sight of Gandalf.

"We don't need passage into your home. We just need my nephew and then we will leave," Thorin said with as much sugary sweetness as he could muster, which was about as much as an angry red wasp has.

"I will leave you to take your nephew and leave, and none of this will have happened," Legolas said smoothly.

"Thank you," Fili said gratefully. He rushed into the room, followed by Thorin.

Kili lay there, seemingly peaceful in his slumber. Fili couldn't understand why, but it didn't matter. He shook Kili's shoulder gently. Kili began to stir, and slowly opened his big brown eyes. After darting across the room, his eyes finally landed on Fili's.

Fili smiled. "Hey, brother," he whispered, reaching out to hug his little brother.

Kili's eyes widened. Terror flashed across his face.

The second Fili touched him, he began to scream.


	5. Chapter 4

"Now, it would be wise for you to let me do the talking," Gandalf said, walking towards the entrance. Once he reached it, he very kindly asked to see Prince Legolas. He came out within five minutes.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas exclaimed at the sight of Gandalf.

"Hello, Legolas. We appear to have a bit of a problem."

Glancing back at he dwarves, he replied, "You have dwarves with you. You must be here for Kili."

"So he's here? Is he alright?" Fili asked, a wave of relief washing over him.

"He's healing. A friend of mine from Rivendell brought him, saying he had been impaled with a spear."

"But he's okay?" Fili pressed.

"I haven't seen him for the past few hours. Last time I saw him he was sleeping."

"You said he's healing? It's barely been seven hours."

"Elves are skilled healers. He started healing within three hours. But I must warn you, it will still be at least a month before he's healed."

"We can take care of him."

"So you need passage into my home?"

"We don't need passage into your home. We just need my nephew and then we will leave," Thorin said with as much sugary sweetness as he could muster, which was about as much as an angry red wasp has.

"Alright. But all of you can't come."

"Me and my nephew will go." Thorin and Fili followed Legolas to the healing wing. Walking to a room, Legolas opened the door,

"I will leave you to take your nephew and leave, and none of this will have happened," he said smoothly.

"Thank you," Fili said gratefully. He rushed into the room, followed by Thorin.

Fili walked slowly to the bed. Kili lay there, seemingly peaceful in his slumber. Fili couldn't understand why, but it didn't matter.

He shook Kili's shoulder gently. Kili began to stir, and slowly opened his big brown eyes. After darting across the room, his eyes finally landed on Fili's.

Fili smiled. "Hey, brother," he whispered, reaching out to hug his little brother.

Kili's eyes widened. Terror flashed across his face.

"Fili, wait!" Thorin shouted, but was too late.

The second Fili touched him, he began to scream.

Fili jumped back, startled, and stared at his brother.

"K-Kili?" he whispered, reaching out to his brother, who screamed even louder.

"Get away from me!" he shouted, pushing himself away from Fili.

"Kili, it's me, Fili! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Kili began coughing, shaking violently. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath.

Suddenly the door swung open. Thorin, who had been standing there, shocked, whipped around.

An elf with long black hair stood in the doorway, her pale blue eyes wide.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, rushing across the room and shoving Fili away.

"That's my brother! What did you do to him!" Fili roared.

The elf gasped.

"You...you're his brother?" she whispered. Another elf with long red hair had come in by now and was busy trying to calm Kili down.

"Of course I am! Why is he acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like...like he thinks I'm a demon!"

The elf's face fell, and she looked truly sorrowful.

"Because," she murmured, "He doesn't know you."

-SOTF-

Kili couldn't breathe. He continued to wheeze, trying to catch his breath.

"It's alright," Tauriel whispered, hugging him close. "You're alright."

"It...it's him. He's the one who attacked me," Kili gasped.

"What?"

"I... I know why his face is the only one I remember...he attacked me..." it all seemed so clear. He only remembered the attack, a face, and a feeling of terror. Now he knew why.

"Keep...keep him away. He'll try to kill me again," Kili mumbled.

"We won't let him, I promise. You're going to be fine."

'I hope so,' Kili thought to himself.

-SOTF-

Fili felt like dying. The whole story had been told, and now he realized that Kili didn't only not remember him, he also feared him. He was certain that Fili had attacked him and was here to finish the job.

Kili wouldn't let Fili anywhere near him. He shied away behind Arwen, the black haired elf, whenever Fili came within ten feet of him.

It didn't make sense. Already he had calmed enough to talk, if quietly and nervously, to Uncle Thorin, and accepted the fact that he was his uncle. But he refused to believe that Fili was his brother. In Kili's mind, Fili was a murderous killer. And Fili could do nothing to change his mind.

-SOTF-

"Kili," Thorin said gently, "Will you come with us? We are on a quest. And I need to take you back home."

"Home? Where's home?"

"Home is in Erebor. Your family is going there."

"And you...you're my uncle?"

"Yes. And Fili is your brother."

"No. He tried to kill me. He's not my brother."

"Kili..." Thorin sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere this way. It would be an accomplishment to get him to come with the company.

"Will you come?"

Kili frowned. He didn't know whether or not to trust Thorin. But so far he hadn't done anything to him. The only problem was the murde - Fili.

"Is he coming?" He asked, glancing at Fili.

"Yes."

"Then no. I don't want him to try to kill me."

"If I promise to keep him away will you come?" Thorin tried hard not to look at the betrayal written across his oldest nephew's face.

Kili pondered it for a moment. Finally, taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"But if you let him hurt me, I'll run away," Kili said quietly.

"Fine."

"Then..I'll come. But not until tomorrow. I...I want to say goodbye."

Thorin had forgotten about the elves. Both looked miserable.

"Alright. We'll be back first thing in the morning." Thorin left the room.

Fili stood there, looking hurt. He couldn't believe this was happening. His brother, his Kili, didn't want anything to do with him.

Kili looked uncomfortable. He glanced pleadingly at Arwen.

"It...it would probably be best if you'd leave," she said quietly.

Fili glanced back at Kili, but he had already turned away.

He left the room.

'Please, Kili,' he thought brokenly to himself, 'Please come back. I can't lose you.'

A/N: URHDIENSNSJEHSJHAJDBFJFL!

All I can say. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks 4 reviewing!

jaymzNshed: Heehee...yep...

Next time...

Kili followed Thorin out of the room, not looking back at the only friends he had known since he woke up. He was going to miss them.

Kili peeked at the dwarves from behind Thorin.

"Are they my family, too?" he whispered. Thorin nodded in reply.

Fili stood quietly to the side, not even glancing at Kili. If he wanted him to stay away, he would stay away. But in his mind, he worked desperately to find a way to get Kili to remember. He was going to find a way, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 5

Thorin returned early the next morning.

"We need to leave," he said solemnly. Kili nodded hesitantly.

"Come." Kili followed Thorin out of the room, not looking back at the only friends he had known since he woke up.

He tried to pretend that it never happened. He tried to pretend that he would forget them. But in all honesty, he knew the truth. He was going to miss them terribly. He could never forget them.

Legolas escorted them out of the palace. The company was waiting outside.

Kili peeked at the dwarves from behind Thorin.

"Are they my family, too?" he whispered. Thorin nodded in reply.

Tauriel appeared out of nowhere. She was guiding a small horse behind her.

"Let Kili ride. It will be a while before he heals, he'll need to keep up his strength," she said, helping Kili hoist himself into the saddle.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Tauriel nodded stiffly. She turned to Thorin.

"Here. These are the medicines we used in healing him." She handed him a small bag.

Thorin nodded, unable to thank them. No matter what type of care they supposedly gave his nephew, he had no memory of his life.

Fili stood quietly to the side, not even glancing at Kili. If he wanted him to stay away, he would stay away. But in his mind, he worked desperately to find a way to get Kili to remember. He was going to find a way, no matter what.

-SOTF-

Trapped.

Kili was trapped, trapped inside his own mind. Part of him remembered everything, but the existing part didn't. There was always images, images that would flash and disappear as quickly as they came.

He was terrified. He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the voice. He wanted to run, but couldn't find the strength. He was on the edge of insanity, but never went over. There was always a tiny part of him that was sane, and the longer it was like that, the more terrified he felt.

But he wouldn't go insane. He wouldn't let himself. His sanity was all he had left, he wouldn't let it go.

Voices terrified him the most. Everyone was talking, but he was too trapped inside of himself to understand.

Even the slightest noise made him jump in terror. A rustling leaf, a tweeting bird, anything.

He knew, in the back of his mind, that slowly, slowly, he was going insane. And he couldn't stop it. Whatever life he had before had long since fallen to pieces, shattered. He was broken, and had to accept it.

Because he couldn't put himself back together.

-SOTF-

Arwen sat stiffly on the edge of the bed that once her precious little friend had lain.

Gone. He was gone. He wasn't coming back.

She remembered the last time she saw him. The frail, terrified face. The way he trembled in fear at the sight of the blonde dwarf, the one who claimed to be his brother.

She wanted him back. She wanted him back now. She didn't know why, but she did.

Tauriel walked into the room, a pained look on her face.

"They're gone," she said quietly. Arwen nodded.

"He's gone," she whispered.

"He had to go back, Arwen. They're his family."

"Or so they claim to be. The blonde dwarf very possibly could have attacked him."

"It's not possible, and you know it. You saw with your own two eyes that the weapon he was speared with was orcish. And a large group of dwarves wouldn't just come to visit, they obviously knew Kili was here or they wouldn't have come."

"I want him back." Arwen turned miserably to the red haired elf.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes. Not the way you think, though. It...it's strange."

"As a little brother?"

"No. More...more like a child. He reminds me of Aragorn, in a way."

Tauriel wrinkled her nose. "The human?"

"Yes. He resembles him, to me."

"So...you love him...as a son?"

"Yes," Arwen murmured.

"That...I can't..."

"Yes, I know, Tauriel. I told you it was strange. I don't understand it anymore than you do. I never even knew I wanted children. It's incomprehensible."

"But...but why Kili?"

"I don't know, Tauriel. All I know is I can't lose him. I won't even know if he dies. I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again."

"You can't go back there, he needs to be able to forget, it's best for him."

"I'll die, Tauriel! I'll die if I never see him again!"

"It can't be that serious, you just found him a few hours ago!"

"I don't care! I'm going with them!" Arwen stood up and flew out of the room, just in time to crash into Legolas.

"Gwaleth? What is the matter with you?" he asked, shocked.

"I must leave!" She shoved him out of the way and hurried off.

"Bring my horse!" she exclaimed to the guards. They immediately left.

Once he was brought, she hoisted herself up, and the second she sat in the saddle, Giriathfilon took off.

She rode fast as lightning, pressing her stallion to go the fastest he could.

"Arwen! Wait!" It was Legolas.

'Please, no. Just leave,' she thought to herself. Legolas was a much more experienced rider than her. He would catch up with her within seconds.

And so he did, Tauriel right behind him.

He managed to get in front of her and stopped his horse. Arwen had two choices: keep going and potentially kill both of them, or stop. She reluctantly chose the latter.

"Gwaleth, why are you leaving? What has happened?"

"I simply need to leave, Gwador. I will return, I promise."

"You can't just run off by yourself, not after what happened to that dwarf!"

"Will you come with me?"

"I cannot. Father will worry and send out search parties."

"I'll go," Tauriel volunteered.

"Tauriel, Ada will wonder where you have gone."

"Then let him wonder! I haven't been out of Mirkwood for some time now, this is the perfect chance!"

"Please be careful, mellon, gwaleth. I must return home." Legolas turned and left.

"Why did you volunteer? You didn't have to."

"You aren't the only one who cares about Kili, Arwen."

And then she understood.

A/N: WELP. THERE IT IS.

I just wanted to formally apologize to everyone, I did not mean to take this long in updating! ASDFGHJKL!

Also, in my summary, I said this is not a Kiliel story. I'm still standing by that, but that doesn't mean that there will be no Kiliel.

Also, about the whole Arwen thing, I just felt that it fit, in a way. And if you think about it, Kili does kinda resemble Aragorn, in a way, I guess. And his relationship with Fili reminds me of Legolas and Aragorn. Those are a couple of reasons why I decided to do it like this.

Thanks for reviewing!

jaymzNshed: I KNOW. HOW COULD I BE SO CRUEL TO MY FAVORITE DWARF?

leggomygreggo2: I do too! xD But alas, I doubt it. ;'( And yes! As you now know, they will catch up to our dwarven friends soon!

Next time...

"This is madness. To think I would let two elves come with me on my quest. You're out of your mind." Thorin turned away, refusing to say more.

"Please, Uncle?" Kili askes timidly.

Thorin couldn't possibly refuse his nephew...not when he was like this...

"Uncle, Kili doesn't remember the grudge we have with elves. All he remembers is them being there when he woke up. Perhaps...perhaps they can help him stay calm."

Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face. This was a huge decision.

Taking a deep breath, he gave his answer.

"No."

"Fili!" Fili turned to see his brother limping excitedly towards him.

Heart racing, he ran up to Kili.

"Yes, brother?" he askes, not even paying attention to the fact that his brother shouldn't remember or trust him.

"I know you didn't attack me!"

Until next time! ;) (lol cliffie! Not a nice person, am I?)

P.S. This chapter was made because ideas from Echo by Jason Walker, Stay With Me by Danity Kane, and Bring me to life by Evanescence.


	7. Chapter 6

"This is madness. To think I would let two elves come with me on my quest. You're out of your mind." Thorin turned away, refusing to say more.

"Please, Uncle?" Kili askes timidly. Tauriel and Arwen had caught up with the company, and now they wanted to join.

Thorin thought the whole thing was madness, but...he couldn't possibly refuse his nephew...not when he was like this...

"Uncle?" Thorin turned to his eldest nephew.

"Uncle, Kili doesn't remember the grudge we have with elves. All he remembers is them being there when he woke up. Perhaps...perhaps they can help him stay calm."

Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face. This was a huge decision.

Taking a deep breath, he gave his answer.

"No."

The look on Kili's face was heartbreaking. He finally found a way to make this trip pleasurable, and it was ripped away within a second.

"Uncle...please?" he whispered.

Thorin couldn't handle the heartbreak written across Kili's face. He finally caved.

"Very well," he said. Kili's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. But it is not our responsibility to ensure your safety or give you provisions, that you must take care of by yourself."

"Agreed," Arwen said before Tauriel could open her mouth. She didn't look happy.

"Thank you, Uncle." Kili said happily. Thorin nodded and walked away.

He just hoped he was making the right decision.

-SOTF-

"Why did you come back?" Kili asked.

"We wanted to ensure your safety. And besides, you wouldn't make it far without us," Tauriel said.

"I suppose," he mumbled in reply.

Arwen returned from searching for edible fruit for herself and Tauriel.

"Here," she said, handing Tauriel a red fruit. Tauriel took it and began to it as if she had never seen food before in her life. Arwen took one for herself and began to chew it slowly. She noticed Kili staring.

"Do you want one?" She asked. Hesitantly, he nodded. Arwen handed one to him.

Slowly, he bit down on it. His eyes lit up and began to eat a bit faster.

"It's an apple," Tauriel explained. Kili nodded.

"It's good," he whispered. Finishing it, he rolled over and went to sleep instantly.

-SOTF-

Fili poked at the fire quietly. He still hadn't thought of a way to help Kili. But he was going to, or die trying.

-SOTF-

Kili couldn't sleep. He had managed to doze for a moment, but soon woke up. Tauriel was asleep, but Arwen wasn't.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked softly.

"I slept. It's almost dawn," she replied. Kili noticed the necklace hanging from her neck, and that it was oddly familiar.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It's yours, actually. I keep forgetting to give it to you. You were wearing it when I found you." She took it off and placed it around Kili's neck. He fingered it for a moment, running his thumb along the gold frame.

"You never did tell me how you found me," he said quietly. It had been a subject he wanted to avoid, but he had to gt it over with.

Arwen sighed. "Well," she began, "I was riding to Mirkwood, where my friend Legolas lives. I noticed something strange, and I found a pack of orcs, and you, impaled by an orcish spear. I killed the orcs, and took you with me to Mirkwood. Legolas healed you. From my belief, the poison had done it's work, and that's how you can't remember. But that's just my belief, and I don't know how to stop it."

Kili frowned.

"You said orcs impaled me?"

"Yes."

"No. It was Fili. He attacked me, though I don't know why."

"No, mellon nin, Fili did not attack you. Don't you believe me?"

Kili's eyes grew wide.

"Then...he's really my brother?"

"That I don't know. But it's very possible, and if it's true, then he must be deeply troubled. I think he's worried for you."

"I don't know," he said doubtfully. All off a sudden, none other than Fili himself walked up, slowly and hesitantly. He was surprised that Kili didn't even flinch.

"If you want, Kili, Bombur made some food. You can come eat if you want." He turned to go.

"What's that?" Kili piped up. Fili turned.

"Oh, this? It's my necklace. Ou- my father gave it to me. He gave you one, too."

"Your father?"

"Yes."

"Is this the one he gave me?" Kili held up his necklace.

Fili nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose it," he said. Then he turned to leave.

-SOTF-

Fili continued walking back to the fire, feeling much better than he had before. Kili worked up the courage to talk to him. It was a huge start.

But it wasn't enough. He wanted to be able to laugh and have fun with his brother. He wanted to comfort him when he was sad, to calm him when he was angry. But he couldn't do that if Kili wouldn't stand within ten feet of him.

"Fili!" Fili turned to see his brother limping excitedly towards him.

Heart racing, he ran up to Kili.

"Yes, brother?" he askes, not even paying attention to the fact that his brother shouldn't remember or trust him.

"I know you didn't attack me!"

Fili's jaw dropped.

"Wha-what did you say?" he stammered, staring into the deep brown eyes that he had loved since the first time he held his brother.

"You didn't attack me, you couldn't have. I was attcked by orcs, Arwen told me so. We have the same necklace. You came to find me. It all makes since."

"Do you remember?"

Kili frowned.

"No, I still can't remember anything. I just know you didn't attack me!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but I do! I- I just know. It didn't feel right being scared of you. This is much better."

"Oh, Kili." Fili threw his arms around his younger brother and held him as tight as he could without hurting him, afraid if he let go Kili would go back to fearing him.

Kili stiffened at first, but finally gave in and hugged Fili as well.

When he finally pulled away, he stared at his brother, eyes filled with pure joy.

Suddenly he gasped.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Fili asked quickly.

"Oh, Fili, I'm sorry!" he wailed.

"F-for what?" Fili replied, flabbergasted.

"I must've hurt you so terribly! I said horrid things about you! I may not truly remember you, but that's no excuse! Will you ever forgive me?"

Fili chuckled.

"I already have, brother. I already have."

A/N: ... Was this too short?

EITHER WAY, YAYAYAYAYAY! KILI LOVES FILI AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD SCREAM! Lol, I just did. ;)

KEEP REVIEWING, PEOPLE!

jaymzNshed: :)

leggomygreggo2: Thnx!

Next time...

"I think Fili's angry with me," Kili whispered to his uncle.

"Nonsense," Thorin replied, stroking his precious nephew's dark hair.

"...Fili?" Kili asked timidly, following his brother through the woods.

"Leave me alone," Fili snapped.

"But-"

"Not now, Kili."

"I just-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fili shouted, whirling around. The knife in his hand caught on Kili's arm, dragging down his arm. Next thig he knew, blood was streaming down Kili's arm.

"Kili- I didn't-" he began. But it was too late.

Kili turned and ran.


	8. Chapter 7

"I think Fili's angry with me," Kili whispered to his uncle.

"Nonsense," Thorin replied, stroking his precious nephew's dark hair. The company had learned of this recent development, and everyone was ecstatic that their young prince was going back to normal.

Of course, he wasn't nearly as playful, of course not. But that was only because Thorin didn't want him hurting himself.

Arwen felt happy for Kili, but miserable at the same time. She knew that if Kili regained his memories, he would definitely want to continue on the quest with his true family.

Fili had been overjoyed...but furious at the same time. Sure, Kili apologized...but it wasn't enough. They seemed to just...return to normal. As if nothing had happened. How could they do that? As if everything had this way the whole time. It was infuriating.

'Calm down, Fili,' he told himself, 'You're happy your brother is okay. You wanted this. You prayed for it. It happened within twenty four hours. You're happier than ever.'

Or was he?

-SOTF-

"Kili, lad. What troubles you?" Thorin asked.

"Fili...he just seems so angry. I think it's my fault. Is it because I don't remember?"

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, Kili. But if it worries you, I'll talk to him." Wide eyed, Kili nodded.

Thorin got up and walked to his eldest nephew.

"Fili," he said, "what's the matter with you, boy?"

"Nothing," Fili replied coldly.

"Your brother is worried about you. He thinks you're angry with him. I'm starting to get that sense, too."

"Ooh, congratulations to you, King Oakenshield, for being able to read emotions," Fili snapped sarcastically, getting up and walking off.

"Do not speak to me that way, young man!" Thorin roared.

"Why don't you just go comfort your beloved nephew?" Fili shouted back, storming into the woods.

He didn't notice Kili following him.

"...Fili?" Kili asked timidly.

"Leave me alone," Fili snapped.

"But-"

"Not now, Kili."

"I just-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fili shouted, whirling around. The knife in his hand caught on Kili's arm, dragging down. Next thing he knew, blood was streaming everywhere.

"Kili- I didn't-" he began. But it was too late.

Kili turned and ran.

"Kili! Wait!" Fili ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

'Damn it, you bloody idiot! What have you done?' he cursed himself.

-SOTF-

'He hurt me. He hurt me. I trusted him. I trusted him and he hurt me. He betrayed me. I knew it. I was so stupid.' The thought kept running through Kili's head.

"Kili! Wait!" Fili. The traitor.

'No no no, leave me alone, please. Go away. You may not be able to keep your promises, but I can keep mine.' And so, just as he promised, he ran for his life, ignoring the stabbing pain that racked through his body.

He wasn't going to be able to run for much longer. He was already starting to stumble. He was getting tired.

-SOTF-

There was no way Fili was going to let this happen. He couldn't. Those hours it took for Kili to accept him felt like days.

He ran faster and faster, willing himself to catch up with his brother.

He finally found himself catching up with him, as Kili was starting to slow and stumble. Suddenly he just collapsed on the ground, wheezing and gasping.

"Kili, please, I'm so sorry!" He sank to his knees next to Kili.

"No!" It was only a whimper, but Kili might as well had screamed in his face. He curled in on himself, struggling to catch his breath.

"Kee-"

"I trusted you! I finally found the courage to trust you, and not four days later you attack me! I can't..." Kili sobbed, burying his face in his hands, "I can't do this, not knowing who to trust. Maybe Arwen and Tauriel are traitors too!"

Fili pulled Kili into a sitting position, grabbing his shoulders. Kili jumped, but didn't pull away.

"No one wants to hurt you, Kili. I'm so, so sorry, I lost my temper. It won't happen again."

Kili shook his head rapidly.

"I...I don't believe you," he whispered harshly.

"Please, Kee. I just want to help you."

"I don't want your help!" Kili screamed, regretting it the second he started coughing.

Fili's eye widened with concern.

"Are you alright, Kili?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...go away."

Ignoring his brother, he cautiously put a hand to his brother's forehead. He was burning up.

"You're sick," he whispered.

"No...now leave me alone!"

"Kili-"

"You betrayed me. I trusted you. I was so sure you wouldn't attack me. I thought...maybe we could try to be friends. That maybe being with you would help me remember. That maybe-"

He didn't have a chance to say more, before Fili slapped him across the face.

-SOTF-

He froze. Part of him wanted to let this be another reason to fear Fili, but part of him felt that...it was strangely right.

"Kili," Fili said softly, running a hand through his hair, "you need to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Kili whimpered.

"Just...just breathe. It helps, I promise. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

Kili nodded, closing his eyes. He did as instructed, but breathed in too deep, and his stomach lurched in pain.

His breath hitched and he bent over double, shaking and gasping for air.

"Okay, not a good idea," Fili said quickly. "Don't breathe in too deep. Just as much as you can."

"Can't," Kili choked out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Yes, you can. You have to try, Kee."

Kili slowly took in a small breath. Surprisingly enough, it helped, and he immediately felt calmer. He continued to breathe, a little deeper every time, until he felt completely calm.

Well, not completely. He still was terrified. He was with the last person he wanted to be with, and could barely move from the pain and exhaustion. But so far Fili had helped him. He wasn't going to let his guard down, but he certainly was not going to panic like that again.

-SOTF-

As calm as he tried to seem, Fili ha been terrified. He was almost sure that if Kili had kept up the way he had been, he would've stopped breathing. Not to mention the fact that he was burning up with a fever, most likely infection.

They had to get back. It had to have been hours, and their uncle was probably worried sick. Well, about Kili, at least.

A small pang of jealousy ran through him at the thought of it. But he quickly shook the feeling away and stood, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, Kee. We've got to go back," he said calmly to his brother, who had curled up against a tree and must've dozed off.

"Don't wanna..." Kili mumbled sleepily.

"I know, but we have to. I think your wound is infected, I need Oin to look at it."

"No."

Sighing, Fili bent down next to his brother and pulled his arm around his shoulder, hoisting him to his feet. Kili groaned and tried to pull away, but Fili was stronger than him.

Finally, he allowed Fili to lead him through the woods, too tired to worry about the fact that his brother could very well kill him right then.

-SOTF-

They had been walking for at least half an hour.

Fili knew they should've returned to camp by now. They hadn't gone nearly this far.

Kili was not doing well. His face had already paled, and he was wheezing again.

"Please," he whimpered, "please stop. I can't do it anymore."

"We're almost there," Fili said firmly, pressing forward. He knew that Kili wouldn't make it much further, but they had to get back.

So they kept going, trying to stay straight.

Kili finally sank to the ground, doubling over with his forehead against his knees, gasping.

"No more...please, don't make me go any further," he moaned, trembling.

Fili sighed. "Kee-" he began.

"Please, I can't do it, I can't do it...I can't..." he whimpered, slowly beginning to panic.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop, no more walking," Fili said quickly. "Just calm down."

Kili breathed out shakily, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. He was instantly asleep.

Fili decided to take in his surroundings, just in case.

There was a pile of rocks, a possible cave. He made a note to check it, see if it was safe, after Kili calmed down.

There was a ravine, possibly water. It looked slightly familiar, but Fili shook the feeling off.

And lastly, there was a tall tree with a wide trunk, a good landmark, with...a letter F carved into it.

'No no no...' Fili thought to himself, rushing up to the tree.

It was fresh, a possible three hours old. In fact, it was two and a half hours old. Fili would've known, he carved it himself.

They were going in circles.

Even worse, they were lost.

A/N: GOOD GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE.

Well, there you go! That was the most emotional thing I've written in my whole freaking 13 years and 11 months on this earth. It hit me hard. But, seeing as I've been listening to Red, Evanescence, Skillet, and We As Human all day, it's to be expected.

BTW, THERE WILL BE NO MORE PREVIEWS. LOL, I WILL FROM NOW ON LEAVE YOU WITH FULL CLIFFIES. YES, I AM EVIL, AND YES, THE CAPS LOCK IS ON PURPOSEFULLY.

Also, thank you for the wonderfully delicious reviews! Fili and Kili thank you, and offer you the chocolate chip cookies we are snacking on! Honestly, I am though. ;D

jaymzNshed: Lol, "somewhat" is right. XD

AncientTales: I KNOW. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, MAN.

Mira Meliandra: Yes, with me you should ALWAYS worry. XD

leggomygreggo2: ACK! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! SORRY!


End file.
